It is known to form optoelectronic components comprising optoelectronic semiconductor chips with housings which have embedded leadframe sections composed of copper. In the case of such optoelectronic components, the optoelectronic semiconductor chip is arranged on a leadframe section and embedded into a potting material. It is known that copper from the leadframe sections of such optoelectronic components can diffuse through the potting material to a p-n junction of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. The diffused copper can bring about a degradation of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic component and a method of producing an optoelectronic component.